snortypastafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ZoomTen/bilingual yumminess
Corner Store Esta historia es super largo y al azar TAN BIEN? BUENO. Una vez que fui a la tienda con $ 5 en mi mano, llevando una bolsa arrugada conmigo. En la tienda, con ganas de saciar mis fantasías, esperar qué? Fui a la sección de helados, donde un hombre de edad fue espeluznante twerking al final. "Hey Little HOMBRE !!!" Él me gritó, "¿Quieres un poco de helado SONIC ???!?!? Te va a encantar !!!!!!!" Me respondió con, ".", Y luego tomó el helado. Rápidamente me twerked vuelta fuera del pasillo resoplido oscuro como el hombre siguió mirando en mi alma con su cara bulbosa. Salí de la tienda y miraba a la crema snorty hielo. La crema de hielo snorty volvió a mirar a mí, pero de repente tiene ojos ultrarrealistas rojo que brilla SNORT esa mirada profundamente en mi alma. Grité por un helado. El helado de repente se me cayó de las manos arrugadas y se fundió en el suelo sin contexto. Todo lo que quedaba eran los ojos de chicles esnortar sin dejar de mirar dentro de mi alma. ¡OH! Lloré. Me di vuelta y vi al hombre espeluznante resoplido de pie allí. "OH SO ??? ¿No te gusta mi helado !!?" Él dijo. "SÍ !!! Y prefiero tener barras MARS que eso !!!!!" Respondí. Entonces me escapé de la persona resoplido espeluznante. Pero justo antes de hacer eso, le susurré en el aire, "Make 'Odio barras de chocolate Mars'." Corrí hacia el olvido, luego se disipó con un sonido pedo. Entonces me dio lugar a nuevo justo detrás del tipo raro. Que desafortunado. Vi como la cara arrugada grinch del anciano comenzó a transformarse en algo más diva-isnous. O lo que sea. Fue renovado resoplido de Lien-Da! Ella lanzó un mando a distancia a la cara y gritó "PERO MI helado es AWOME! AHORA O COMA SNORT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" TremblayingTM me encontré en la tienda desde que tenía detrás de él (pero era sólo 2 pies de altura SNORT). Me encontré con el helado pasillo de nuevo y había flotante, en mal estado, con sangre, hiperrealista, resoplido, OSCURO SONIC HELADO !!!!! Miraban en mi alma Y Susurraron Dulce nada como, "Soy un peón XD". Después se rieron. Su risa sonaba como una versión G-Major de la risa de Joel. Se llenó el aire, me arrastra la PUÑETAS ™ a cabo. Escalofríos recorrió mi espalda. Al mismo tiempo, me encogía porque fueron transformando poco a poco en esbirros culo al aire. Me impecable. Los esbirros twerked lentamente más cerca de mi cara, y podía oír a comenzar a repetir las palabras "misil mágico!" Ellos comenzaron a transformarse en un resoplido magnifacent. FUE EN TWERKING BINK de un robot gigante !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Era como un robot transformador Bink qué y que lenta pero FASTLYTM twerked hacia mí aún más. Me estaba poniendo una gota de sudor en la frente a causa de ella. Corrí hacia la puerta, pero el anciano resoplido todavía estaba allí! Ahora 1 pulgada de alto. Cómo podría conseguir su alrededor! ??!? OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG. Justo lo que pensaba que, al resoplido achica. Y luego se expande antes de disiparse con un sonido "UHHHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA". "Oh Oh.", Me dije. Mientras tanto, el gigante twerking Bink fue cada vez más cerca y más cerca de mí. Sin demora, la aplasté abierta la puerta y corrí a la calle. Pero la gigante Bink no se detuvo allí, por supuesto que no. Entró en las calles y, básicamente, se fue lleno-en el modo de Godzilla. Todo el mundo estaba gritando por ayuda como la gigante Bink twerked en los edificios, destruyendo con eficacia. De repente, la gigante Bink parecía cansarse, por lo que decidió tomar un NAPTM GRANDE. Todo el mundo en la ciudad evacuado sus hogares incomodas y salió de la giganta Bink ocupar la mitad del todo. Con el sudor Medic al azar, ¿de acuerdo LO QUE twerked en el suelo para encontrar mi búnker. Pero en el búnker era un hombre de 30 años que llevaba glases. "No se necesita una infracción de copyright." él dijo. "." Le dije a él. "MONSTRUO SUNNY ES EL ROBOT SNORT" me respondió con él y eliminado a través de la TIERRA. "Bien entonces." Pensé. Salí del bunker y miré alrededor. Todo estaba roto y snorty! BUFIDO. Me di cuenta de que la giganta Bink estaba tomando un NAPTM grande en. Era el lugar resoplido Lippies Asociación! Oí su servicio fue excelente !!! Lástima que el hermoso edificio era ahora una cama ... Lo. No literalmente, una cama. Es una cama ahora con una almohada de cuerpo Strider y Mwah. ¿DISCULPE? Quería echar un vistazo más de cerca, ya que es Mwah senpai y mi única bae, y realmente quería que bodypillow ... T_T Pero luego me dije atornillarlo y se trasladó de nuevo a Arkansas. ¿Qué? Realmente no. Me arrastré hasta la cama descomunal y acabo arrancó el bodypillow lejos de la gigante Bink. Porque puedo. Soy una reencarnación de los nudillos. WH Después de eso me corrió y corrió. Fui tan rápido que ni siquiera sé, pero la gigante Bink todavía me estaba persiguiendo. "Devuélveme mi BODYPILLOW baka !!!!!!!!!!!!!" -gritó con una voz increíblemente profunda. "FECHA DE SALIDA mi profundo-ASS VOZ !!!!!!" gritó de nuevo. "NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR", grité hacia atrás mientras corría. Oh, sí, ¿le he dicho que soy una reencarnación de Sonic, también ?? Ah, y sí, lo que vi un par de veces! De repente fui detenido por una pared masiva. La pared era una imagen en movimiento de tushTM pañales de un resoplido pañal. Y estaba jugando esta canción llamada "época de Navidad en ARKANSAS" el resoplido del pañal absorbe la almohadilla del cuerpo Mwah. Y entonces el Giantess Bink corrió hacia la pared, pero fue absorbido por ella también. En realidad, todo excepto yo estaba siendo absorbido por la culata resoplido twerking pañal. Decidí huir, pero entonces cayó en una zona de vertedero de basura gigante resoplido y vi excavadoras twerking y giantess Julie-Sus. Los giantess Julie-Sus parecía que la nueva IMPROVEDTM Y Ken Penders redux lo que sea. Básicamente un montón de harina de avena. Joel comprimido. 10x. Me miraron con los ojos realistas HYPERHYPERHYPERULTRA que eran harina de avena real. Ellos comenzaron a hacer el látigo y NAENAETMTMTMTMTMTM a absolutamente nadie. La giganta Bink se limitó a ellos y les dijo, "Die perras". La giganta Bink entonces empezó a golpear la CRAPTM fuera de ellos; uno a uno fueron cayendo. Dejando la harina de avena en todas partes. Yo como la avena. A medida que la harina de avena mantiene lloviendo, me pongo a escuchar algo. Era muy débil al principio, pero después, 05 milisegundos se convierte en esta versión distorsionada de "Procura", y que estaba reventando los tímpanos. Después de eso, perdí el conocimiento (nudillos) hacia fuera. Me desperté en un hospital espeluznante resoplido. Vi Sonic para obtener una fracción de segundo antes de que él se disipó. Miré a los tranquilos. De repente, el Dr. Lee Thompson se acercó a mí y dijo: "Hola querida, ¿Quieres un MINI ™ INYECCIÓN LIP?!?!?!? !!?" Inmediatamente después, oí "YYYYYYABA-DABBA-DOOOOO !!!!!!!!!" Y entonces El tema Picapiedra juega a un volumen alto impecablemente. Había cambiar el color espeluznante derp malformación Marios desove por toda la habitación. Todos dijeron, "GRAND DAD." El Dr. Lee Thompson y luego dijo "Push Start a los ricos !!!!!!!!!!" Y luego de repente videojuego alta calidad rasga. Todos los Grandes papás gritaban "vamos a listo para la diversión ..!" y se transformó en un Gran Papá MEGATM. Mientras miraba más de cerca a la cara de la Gran Papá, me di cuenta de que era la cara arrugada grinch del chico en la tienda! Fue Gran PAPÁ A LO LARGO DE TODO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Ahora que no te gusta mi impecable helado de Sonic, usted tiene que conseguir un resoplido o MINITM!" Gran papá gritó. A continuación, la giganta Bink tenía lippies frescas, Plumped. BIEN LO QUE ?! Mirando hacia arriba a mi señor y salvador Mwah, acepté el convite. El Dr. Lee Thompson me dio la MINITM por 500 puntos, y una nudillos recolour libre. Tenía rollizo exquisito. . . lippies lucios y comieron helado caribú basura. Gran papá besó en la frente y me fue enviado al canal de Youtube Reseña de la película del mundo. Estaba lleno con sólo una revisión de Foodfight! ¡Mi pelicula favorita! El único problema con esto es el hecho de que cuando lo vi, me llevaron a esta pantalla. Windows 10 ???? Una descarga gratuita ???? Bonzi Buddy?!?!?!? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BUENO!!!!!!!!! Fui dentro de la descarga y no había nada. Sólo negrura y una pantalla que decía: "Amarás Windows 10 ... O SNORT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!! " OH DIOS MÍO. En realidad, fue ... UNA IMAGEN DE ... ... ... ?? ?? ? ?? ???? bit.snort.yum. Maldita sea. TI ENGAÑADO yo otra vez! Especialmente después de decir que me aman más de lo que podía imaginar ... EN ESPAÑOL. Tengo que salir. Que iba a ser un infierno, pero primero ... ¿Dónde estaba Bonzi Buddy !? Del mismo modo que grité eso, apareció. "¿Por qué, ¡Hola!", Empezó a hablar en un tono alto de voz. "Creo que no se nos ha introducido correctamente. Estoy Bonzi!" Salí de ese lugar, con Bonzi Buddy siguiéndome. Me fue transportado de repente a lo que parece ser un estudio de falsas noticias, excepto que tiene una máquina de palomitas al azar y había derramado al azar palomitas al suelo. He oído, en la distancia, "WHOOOOOT ES ARRIBA NACION DRAMAALERT Soy su anfitrión KILLER KEEMSTARRRRR LEEEEEET'S GET ROOOOOOOOOIIIIGHT EN LAS NOTICIAS !!!!!!!!!" A continuación, las voces se multiplican. Con el tiempo me fue transportado de nuevo. Para lo que parece ser una zona de nieve. De repente hubo una estatua gnomo gigante. Se comenzó a hablar, "hey ahora". A continuación, se disipó. "Oh ...? Oh.", Dije. "Lo que hizo el castor decir que el árbol?", Preguntó de repente Bonzi. "Ha sido un placer gnaw-", dijo antes de darle un puñetazo. Voló fuera de la pantalla. Entonces oí los sonidos ... ... Era muy familiar. Era la música de inicio de Windows XP. Yo estaba muy contento con NOSTALGIATM Bonzi y abrazó a esperar qué? Pero entonces me di cuenta de que era Bonzi así que lo lanzó a Thatcher que estaba de pie en la nieve fuera de contexto. Vi el logo de Windows antigua gigante en el cielo levantándose como un amanecer delicioso. Esto dio lugar a mi señor y salvador de cara en ella y bendito el mundo. De repente todo se arruinó con risa espeluznante-culo de Bonzi. Elmo y luego salió de la nada. "HAHA! Que quiere morir ?!" y que estaba jugando "el ojo de la araña" en el fondo. Elmo se acercó a mí con Bonzi y estaban sosteniendo cuchillos de mantequilla. Me trataron de apuñalar con cuchillos de mantequilla hiper realista, pero mi sangre era el chocolate hiperrealista. Así que empecé a comer a mí mismo esperar qué? Entonces me di cuenta de las patas de salir de la nada y Thatcher le di un beso en la mejilla. QUÉ. Entonces Thatcher se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla. BUENO . "Soy una reencarnación de los nudillos!" Thatcher gritó. "Pero yo soy un NEGRO KNUCKLES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yo Argumente. A continuación, las patas se marchitó en una uva y Bonzi comió. Y luego el separador de pavo cocida desnuda voló desde el cielo y twerked en la cabeza de todos. Comí el pavo cocinado separador desnuda ... niños sabrosas. ¿QUÉ? En fin ... la gigante Bink regresó y vio esto OBAMANATION espere QUÉ ?? Obama era ahora el gigante Bink. Por lo tanto, era ahora el gigante de Obama. Se lleva vestido Knuckles "¿Qué y dijo," I OBJETO! Obviamente estoy los nudillos REINCARNATION !!!!!!!!!!!!!! TENGO SU VESTIDO !!!!!!!!!! " A continuación, pasó los nudillos. El vio todo esto y simplemente se desplomó ... EN SONIC HELADO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! y un Pikachu en un sujetador. Llevaba el sujetador padre sin camisa y dijo que en ella "Sweetypie ~;)" en la EM cómicas. De repente, en un velocímetro, que llevaba la mochila Edición My Fire Mario de los colectores. A continuación, la hierbabuena se acercó a mí y dijo: "¿Quién quiere TORCIDO FRUTA ???!?! ?? !!?!?" luego se convirtió en Peppa Pig. Ella resopló, y luego se expanedededededede. Luego se desplomó en una vez más, más impecable helado de Sonic con los ojos clavados en los hiperrealistas almas de todos. Y entonces escucho Chadtronic reír. De repente, el cielo estaba lleno de emoticonos (feliz) de Skype. Fueron twerking hacia mí. Llegaron más y más por cada yottasecond (1 / 100000000ths de un milisegundo, que conste). Eso es lo último que recuerdo antes de que me desperté en mi casa, y los anuncios Lippies estaban jugando en el televisor (ya se sabe, el que tiene la voz espeluznante diciendo "Labios de Kissy de cereales, un beso en cada bocado ~"?) Miré a mi lado. Estaba aterrado. Allí, sentado en la mesa, una caja de helado de Sonic con los ojos mirando con sangre en mi alma. Justo al lado se trata de un disco. Un disco en blanco, gris con "SONIC_ICE_CREAM.EXE" escrito a toda prisa. También tiene el logotipo de Phillips enyesado y se extendía sobre ella. Parecía comprimido, también. Cogí el disco y lo insertaron en la unidad de disco de mi 100 años de edad portátil. El sonido de inicio de Mac jugó, pero era tan fuerte que rompió mis ventanas. (Punny!) La pantalla de la computadora de repente corta a negro. Entonces, oí una melodía familiar. Fue la jodida resoplido tema Flintsones de 8 bits! La pantalla se puso a azul y tenía el resoplido Papá magnífico con la cara de Fred flotando junto a él y dijo "7 GRAND DAD" y luego una versión MIDI de la voz de Joel jugado. Presioné inicio y me llevó a un dibujo de una casa, pero los colores se invirtieron, tenía un perro con las alas y Rex y con sueño y dijo REX Y EL Colers APESITE. Este es el mejor juego de la historia! Luego se fue a una pantalla con un extraño resoplido de 4 imágenes gif de Gran papá twerking, y junto a él era una giganta pixelada Bink twerking. Se jugó la versión Gran papá de Gran Metropolis Zone de Sonic Heroes. Me correo basura mi teclado pero no pasó nada. Entonces me decidí a escribir en "K N T E C K L S" y la cara del 111 dio lugar a esperar wWHAT? Y jugó canción carasol resoplido de Big Boo. Sin embargo se escribe eso OH! Me quedé en el alma de 111 pero luego papá magnífico envuelto a la pantalla con una pila de carne. Se me quedó mirando con los ojos hiperrealistas y luego dijo: "Usted está Joel. Y una reencarnación de los nudillos." . "También soy una parte inferior." Me twerked en el interior de la pila de carne un poco hasta que el resoplido me dejó ir. "Y pensar que todo esto empezó porque quería un helado?" Me dije a mi mismo. Tenía muchas ganas de ir a casa y ver mi programa favorito, MY LITTLE PONY: LIPPIES MÁGICO !!!! Me escapé. ¡¡¡MUY MUY LEJOS!!! A lo lejos ... en el sistema solar. EL SOL me miraron con él es RAD DE SOL Y TWERKED ME; cegándome. De repente, una nave espacial me kidannde. Wh Los alienígenas eran como tortugas cosas extrañas desnudas o lo que sea. El dijo: "BLOOP BLOP." y me dio un arma extraña. No sabía lo que estaba pasando por este punto, pero empecé a disparar el hombre de la cámara. Espere... Traté de disparar el arma y me golpeó un cactus en el espacio! WH y explotó con un "OH!" sonar. Los extranjeros sólo me miró. + _ + "Bloop Blop!" Ellos me dijeron con un sonido alegre. Me echaron de su nave espacial. Sentí algo en mi espalda. La agarré; que era una señal "Kick me". Yo llevaba mis gafas, y de alguna manera que dije "Kick Buttowski" en su lugar. ¿Qué diablos ???? Me fue transportado repentinamente a / dev página de perfil / de por arañazo de gato. Posteriormente, el icono de snorty SpongeTux se expandió y se hizo cargo de todo el sistema solar. Fui lanzado a las afueras de la galaxia, y me encontré con el MANE seis, que son de alguna manera un millón de veces más grande que la galaxia. "OMG !!!!! Mis sueños se !!!!!", grité de pura emoción. Siempre ha sido un sueño de toda la vida para ver la Mane Seis en pony Es decir, la persona. Giganta Rainbow Dash tocó la frente y me trajo de vuelta al mundo real, frente a mi ordenador. En la pantalla es un escritorio de Windows 7, con un comprimido de koala imagen de muestra de papel tapiz y Bonzi Buddy. En la barra de tareas sólo había un programa minimizado: Firechrome. Lo abrí para ver un sitio web dedicado a Gran papá. La música Picapiedra 8 bits estaba jugando en todas partes, y había iconos Gran papá por todo el lugar. Pero cierran los ojos, también! Miré hacia arriba para ver que tengo 70 mil millones de pestañas abiertas. Cogí uno al azar y había una página en blanco con un botón que dice, "caulc herramienta de retirada clic aquí" Yo era un idiota, así que se hizo clic. De pronto, el equipo se inició el correo basura suena Skype. Y luego se apaga. No podía volver a encenderla. Después de un minuto de quejarse de mi equipo, que mágicamente encendido. Excepto en la pantalla, se dijo "Ubuntu Remix peludo". "El mejor sistema de evfur", pensé, teniendo en cuenta que soy un peludo y voy a convenciones furry sobre una base regular. Mantengo mis trajes de piel limpia, por supuesto. De repente, el equipo comenzó twerking. No, literalmente. La torre y el monitor se twerking a "Baby Got Back", que comenzó a jugar al azar. Y luego todo se detuvo. Caminé afuera, y lo primero que escucho es "De todos modos usted lo quiere". Podría ser sólo la cabeza, sin embargo. Porque tengo que canción pegada en mi cabeza desde hace 3000 millones de años. Veo fursuits impecables en la carretera. Parecía que la mayoría de ellos eran de mera pieles y cartón o algo así. Algunos de ellos habían esnifar ojos pequeños y brillantes de gran tamaño, y algunos de ellos incluso tienen manchas de sangre en ella. No había manera de que estoy viendo esto. Necesito conseguir mis ojos comprobados o algo así. "Esto tiene que ser un problema técnico !!!!!!!!!!", grité. Y entonces la perra de la montaña, que tiene un cartel gigante de la cara de Bink pegado sobre él, comenzó a hablar. Sí, has leído bien, A HABLAR Moutain. Se dijo, "Pero, por supuesto." "¿Qué?" Continuó, "Dearie, inded se trata de un problema técnico. Es causada por un ser impecable ... conocido como TREVORETTE. Debe salvar la tierra de ella. O de lo contrario no habrá Neko Sanses. ¿Quieres eso? ¿Quieres que el población entera de la Tierra para tener una cara encogerse congelado? " Me quedé allí. Los ojos de la cara posters Bink 'comenzaron a brillar. Hubo destellos de lentes en los ojos. El equipo comenzó a hiperventilar al azar qué? De repente yo estaba en un velocímetro, como si yo no estoy ya en un velocímetro. Debido a que llevaba tanto una lentejuela púrpura y un velocímetro al rojo vivo, así que es muy rico. ¿Qué diablos, incluso. Anyhoo, se me dio una tarea por resoplido perra de la montaña. Tenía que poner fin a esta "Trevorette", quienquiera que sea, y me dieron el martillo de Thor para luchar contra ella. De repente estaba cara a cara con Trevorette. Estaba cantando la canción estúpida Baku NYA NYA y también afirma ser el gran PAPIRO ™, ¿qué? Balanceé el martillo a la cara y comenzó a derretirse. Donde su rostro había sido, había otra horda de desnudos-culo twerking. "LO QUE EL HECCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" entonces todo explotó estilo MichaelSquishyEddy89. Después de que todo se desvaneció, aterricé en las patatas fritas de Zilo Classic ™. Vi Zilopap sobre el mostrador. Dijo, en voz GoAnimate whilist la mirada fija en mi alma, "¿Cómo está usted ??????" mientras dispensa Sass. Entonces todo se volvió roja y hubo un terremoto, por alguna razón. Una voz increíblemente fuerte demonio dijo, "OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH !!!!!!!!!! ZILOPAP, Cómo se atreve a trabajar en CLÁSICA de ZILO ™ PATATAS FRITAS !? !?!?!?!?!?!? USTED está conectado a tierra a tierra de puestas a tierra TIERRA A TIERRA DE NUEVE SEIS SIETE OCHO CERO CERO OCHO un dos cinco seis nueve NIE ocho tres tres nueve UNO CINCO CERO SIETE AÑOS DE IR !!!!!!! A tu habitación !!!!!!!!!!!! " Entonces, tanto Caillou y uolliaC expandido a la cara causando pequeños granos de Caillou para desovar en la cara. Al igual que en, granos con forma de la cara de Caillou. Se empezó a llorar y twerking al mismo tiempo. Entonces escucho arrugando bolsas. Es que Nyro? WH Entonces Tito genera fuera de pulverización ninguna parte wa-wa en las caras de todos. ¿Qué? Sabroso. (Puede salir de este mundo, los ingenieros). Tito me dio un TORCIDO FRUITTM y me envió a la habitación del señor Barber. Barber estaba de pie en la parte delantera de la clase twerking con los pantalones tirado hasta la cintura. "Soy EL ALCALDE DE LA CIUDAD FELIZ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" el grito. "Ahora el tiempo para la apicultura campamento de verano!" ¿Por qué Tito me envía aquí ?! ¿ABEJAS? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ABEJAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Él es mi profesor de matemáticas preferido nunca!" Tito lanzó un beso al azar sin ninguna razón. Luego dibujó un porabola masiva en la pizarra y el Sr. Barbero admiró durante diez años. Pero entonces Kody Spiekers se acercó y sacó un antro de grasa en el equipo de buceo scooba. "Bueno, eso sólo se suma la cereza en el pastel!" Barber gritó de alegría. Me estaba weirded a cabo por la clase de pre-cálculo y salió. Pero entonces el Sr. Tremblay dio lugar e hizo que mi rodillas Tremblay. Rótulas bulbosa. Rage filmó sus rótulas bulbosas y lo publicó en línea para el mundo para ver! Bueno . . . Estas son algunas GRASA Y DESCARADO rótulas BABE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y el vídeo tenía rabia que juega un piano canción "tema" impecable sobre sus rodillas twerking. Así que salió de la escuela porque lo tenía con las rodillas malditos de la rabia. Hubo un desnudo trasero babysnort rótulas sin cola que se generó en el cielo, elaborado por Ken Penders! El pañal twerking resoplido trasero bajó pero se convirtió en una horda de esbirros fresca culo al aire de nuevo. Yo simplemente no puede escapar de los subordinados! Los esbirros twerked en una masa que parecía un IHE twerking anime y luego la cara de Pete el pirata que flota en cada número de página en mi escuela Anuario. El twerking animado IHE me dio una maldita HELADO SONIC y me lo tiró a los delfines Chadtronic flotando en la piscina. Su cara era derpy y nunca cambiado como Jake SHOW. Luego hubo otro 10 segundos de pausa incómoda por ninguna razón en absoluto. Me puse muy molesto y sólo quería ver esa edición especial de Lippies V.3 MLP ya! Así que empecé a caminar a casa porque podía esperar a PONY LIPPIES V.3 nudillos. Resultó que todo fue un sueño !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Así Vi Lippies V.3 MLP todo el día !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !! CETTE HISTOIRE EST SUPER LONGUE ET RANDOM SO OKAY? D'ACCORD. Une fois, je suis allé au magasin avec 5 $ ma main, ce qui porte un sac crépus avec moi. Dans le magasin, voulant QUENCH mes fantasmes, attendez quoi? Je suis allé à la section de la crème glacée, où un vieil homme rampant a danser le twerk à la fin. "HEY PETIT HOMME !!!" Il a crié à moi, "WANT SOME ICE CREAM SONIC ???!?!? Vous allez adorer !!!!!!!" Je lui ai répondu avec, ".", Puis pris la crème glacée. Je me suis vite twerked retour de la snort sombre couloir que l'homme a continué à regarder dans mon âme avec son visage en forme de bulbe. Je suis sorti du magasin et regardé la crème glacée snorty. La crème glacée snorty regardé en arrière de moi, mais SOUDAIN IL A REALISTES YEUX ROUGES ULTRA GLOWING SNORT QUE Stare DEEP dans mon âme. Je criais pour la crème glacée. La crème glacée est soudainement tombé de mes mains ridées et fondu dans le sol sans contexte. Tout ce qui a été laissé étaient les yeux gumball snort regardant toujours dans mon âme. OH! J'ai pleuré. Je me suis retourné et a vu l'homme snort rampant debout. "OH ??? SO VOUS NE VOULEZ MON ICE CREAM !!?" Il a dit. "YEAH !!! ET JE SERAIS PLUTÔT AI BARS MARS QUE QUE !!!!!" J'ai répondu. Puis je me suis enfui du snort gars effrayant. Mais avant de faire cela, je murmurai dans l'air, "Make 'I Hate Bars Mars'." Je courus à l'oubli, alors je dissipée avec un bruit de pet. Puis j'engendré à nouveau juste derrière le gars effrayant. Quel malheur. Je regardais le visage ridé grinch du vieil homme a commencé à se transformer en quelque chose de plus diva-isnous. Ou peu importe. Ce fut le snort remanié de Lien-Da! Elle a jeté une télécommande au visage et a crié "MAIS MON GLACE EST AWOME! MAINTENANT EAT IT OU SNORT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" TremblayingTM je suis tombé dans le magasin depuis que je suis derrière lui (mais il était seulement 2 pieds de haut SNORT). Je suis tombé sur la crème glacée allée encore une fois et il y avait flottant, foiré, sanglante, hyperréaliste, snort, DARK SONIC ICE CREAM !!!!! ILS fixaient DANS MON ÂME ET ILS chuchota Sweet Nothings LIKE, "Je suis un séide XD". Puis ils ont ri. Leur rire sonnait comme une version G-Major de rire de Joel. Il a rempli l'air, rampant me le HECK ™ sur. Frissons couru le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Dans le même temps, je grincé des dents parce qu'ils ont été morphing lentement dans minions cul nu. IMPECCABLE moi. Les sbires twerked lentement plus près de mon visage, et je pouvais entendre les commencer à répéter les mots «MAGIC MISSILES!" Ils ont commencé à se transformer en un reniflement de magnifacent. IL ETAIT BINK SUR UN ROBOT danser le twerk GIANT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Il était comme un bot Transformer Bink quoi et lentement MAIS FASTLYTM twerked vers moi ENCORE PLUS. Je recevais une goutte de sueur sur mon front à cause de cela. Je courus vers la porte, mais le vieil homme snort était toujours là! Maintenant 1 pouce de haut. COMMENT POURRAIS-JE OBTENIR AUTOUR DE LUI! ??!? OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG. Tout comme je pensais que, le snort rétreint. Et puis il se développe avant de se dissiper avec un son "UHHHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA". "Oh? Oh.", Je me suis dit. Pendant ce temps, l'Bink a danser le twerk giantess progresse lentement vers et plus près de moi. Sans tarder, j'ai cassé la porte et a couru dans les rues. Mais le giantess Bink n'a pas arrêté là, oh non. Elle est allée dans les rues et, fondamentalement, est allé plein sur le mode Godzilla. Tout le monde criait au secours que le giantess Bink twerked sur les bâtiments, les détruire efficacement. Soudain, le giantess Bink semblait fatigué, alors elle a décidé de prendre un BIG NAPTM. Tout le monde dans la ville évacué leurs maisons merdiques et a quitté le giantess Bink prenant la moitié du tout. Avec la sueur Medic aléatoire, OKay CE QUE JE twerked dans le sol pour trouver mon bunker. Mais dans le bunker était un vieil homme de 30 ans portant glases. "Aucune violation du droit d'auteur avait besoin." il a dit. "." Je lui ai dit. "MONSTER SUNNY EST LA SNORT ROBOT" me répondit-il avec et il progressivement à travers la terre. "Très bien alors." Je me suis dit. Je suis sorti du bunker et regardé autour. Tout était cassé et snorty! RENIFLER. Je remarquai où le Giantess Bink a été PRENANT UNE GRANDE NAPTM à. Ce fut l'Association Lippies snort place! J'ai entendu leur service était génial !!! Dommage que le beau bâtiment était maintenant un lit ... Qu'est-ce. Pas littéralement un lit. Il est un lit maintenant avec un oreiller de corps Strider et Mwah. EXCUSEZ-MOI? Je voulais regarder de plus près, puisque Mwah est senpai et mon seul bae, et je voulais vraiment que bodypillow ... T_T Mais alors je l'ai dit visser et déplacé vers l'Arkansas. quelle? Pas vraiment. Je rampé jusqu'au lit ginormous et je viens arraché le bodypillow loin de la giantess Bink. Parce que je peux. Je suis une réincarnation de Knuckles. wh Après cela, je couru, couru. Je suis allé si vite que je ne sais même pas, mais le giantess Bink étais encore me poursuivre. "Rends-moi mon BODYPILLOW VOUS BAKA !!!!!!!!!!!!!" elle a crié d'une voix incroyablement profonde. "CHECK OUT MY DEEP-ASS VOICE !!!!!!" elle a crié à nouveau. "NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR", criai-je de retour que je courais. Oh, oui, ai-je mentionné que je suis une réincarnation de Sonic trop ?? Oh, et oui, je vous ai regardé quelques fois! Tout à coup, je fus arrêté par un mur massif. Le mur était une image animée de tushTM diapré d'un grognement de couche. Et il jouait cette chanson intitulée "NOËL EN ARKANSAS" le snort fessier absorbé l'oreiller de corps Mwah. Et puis le Giantess Bink a couru vers le mur, mais elle a été absorbée par trop. En fait, tout sauf moi a été absorbé par la couche snort danser le twerk bout à bout. Je décidai de fuir mais je suis tombé dans une zone géante dump snort des ordures et je l'ai vu pelles et danser le twerk Giantess Julie-Sus. Les Giantess Julie-Sus ressemblait le nouveau ET IMPROVEDTM Ken Penders redux que ce soit. Fondamentalement, un tas de flocons d'avoine. Joël compressé. 10x. Ils me regardaient avec leurs yeux réalistes HYPERHYPERHYPERULTRA qui étaient la farine d'avoine réelle. Ils ont commencé à faire le fouet ET NAENAETMTMTMTMTMTM à ABSOLUMENT personne. La Géante Bink juste les regarda et dit: "Die bitches". La Géante Bink a ensuite commencé en battant le CRAPTM d'eux; un par un, ils sont tombés. Laissant la farine d'avoine partout. I LIKE OATMEAL. Comme le gruau gardé pleuvoir, je commence à entendre quelque chose. Il était très faible au début, mais après .05 miliseconds il se transforme en cette version déformée de "faire de votre mieux", et il crevait mes tympans. Après cela, je me suis évanoui (jointures) out. Je me suis réveillé dans un hôpital effrayant snort. Je l'ai vu Sonic pour une fraction de seconde avant qu'il dissipe. Je regardais les suroundings. Tout à coup, le Dr Lee Thompson est venu vers moi et dit: «BONJOUR DEARIE, VOULEZ-VOUS UN MINI ™ LIP INJECTION?!?!?!? !!?" Immédiatement après, j'entendu "YYYYYYABA-DABBA-DOOOOO !!!!!!!!!" Et puis Le thème Pierrafeu joue à un volume élevé impeccablement. Il y avait recolorer effrayant derp malformé Marios fraye dans toute la pièce. Ils ont tous dit, "GRAND DAD." Le Dr Lee Thompson a alors dit "PUSH DEPART POUR RICH !!!!!!!!!!" Et puis soudain de haute qualité de jeu vidéo déchire. Tous les Grands Dads crié "LET'S READY FOR FUN ..!" et ils se transformèrent en un MEGATM grand papa. Comme je l'ai regardé de plus près le visage de Grand Papa, je l'ai remarqué était le visage ridé grinch du gars au magasin! IL ÉTAIT GRAND DAD TOUT LE LONG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Maintenant que vous n'avez pas aimé mon impeccable crème glacée Sonic, vous devez obtenir un MINITM ou snort!" Grand-papa a crié. Ensuite, la Géante Bink avait, lippies repulpée frais. OK, QUOI?! En levant les yeux à mon seigneur et sauveur Mwah, j'ai accepté le traitement. Le Dr Lee Thompson m'a donné la MINITM pour 500 points, et un Knuckles recolorer libre. J'avais dodue pulpeuse. . . lippies Lucios et mangé de la crème glacée caribou de la merde. Grand-papa embrassa mon front et j'a été envoyé dans la chaîne Youtube de critique Movie World. Il a été rempli avec seulement un examen de Foodfight! Mon film préféré! Le seul problème est le fait que lorsque je l'ai regardé, je suis amené à cet écran. WINDOWS 10 ???? A TÉLÉCHARGEMENT GRATUIT ???? BONZI BUDDY?!?!?!? D'ACCORD!!!!!!!!! Je suis allé à l'intérieur du téléchargement et il n'y avait rien. Juste noir et un écran qui dit, "Tu aimeras WINDOWS 10 ... OU SNORT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!! " OH MON DIEU. Il était en fait ... A PICTURE ... DE ... ... ?? ?? ? ?? ???? bit.snort.yum. BON DIEU. IT ME Fooled Again! Surtout après avoir dit qu'ils me aiment plus que je pouvais imaginer ... EN ESPAGNOL. Je devais sortir. Il allait être l'enfer, mais d'abord ... Où était BONZI BUDDY !? Tout comme je criais que dehors, il est apparu. "POURQUOI, BONJOUR LÀ!", Il a commencé à parler d'une voix haut perchée. «Je crois que nous avons pas été correctement mis en place. Je suis Bonzi!" Je suis sorti de ce lieu, avec Bonzi amis me suivre. Je fus soudain téléporté à ce qui semble être un studio de nouvelles faux, sauf qu'il a une machine à pop-corn au hasard et il y avait du pop-corn aléatoire renversé sur le sol. J'ai entendu, dans la distance, "WHOOOOOT EST UP DRAMAALERT NATION JE SUIS VOTRE HÔTE KILLER KEEMSTARRRRR LEEEEEET'S GET ROOOOOOOOOIIIIGHT DANS LES NOUVELLES !!!!!!!!!" Ensuite, les voix continuent de se multiplier. Finalement, je suis téléporté à nouveau. Pour ce qui semble être une zone enneigée. Tout à coup, il y avait une statue de gnome géant. Il a commencé à parler, "hey maintenant". Puis dissipée. "... Oh? Oh.», Dis-je. "Qu'est-ce que le castor dit à l'arbre?", Bonzi demanda tout à coup. "Il a été agréable gnaw-", at-il dit avant que je le punch. Il a volé en dehors de l'écran. Puis j'ai entendu des sons ... Il était ... très familier. Il a été le démarrage de la musique Windows XP. J'étais ravi de NOSTALGIATM et étreint Bonzi attendre quoi? Mais alors je l'ai remarqué était Bonzi alors je l'ai jeté à Thatcher qui se tenait dans la neige sans contexte. Je vis l'ancien logo géant Windows dans le ciel se levant comme un lever de soleil délicieux. Il a engendré le visage de mon seigneur et sauveur sur elle et a béni le monde. Soudain, tout a été ruiné avec creepy-ass rire de Bonzi. Et puis Elmo sortit de nulle part. "HAHA! Qui veut mourir ?!" et il jouait "THE EYE OF THE SPIDER" en arrière-plan. Elmo se dirigea vers moi avec Bonzi et ils tenaient couteaux à beurre. Ils ont essayé de me poignarder avec hyper couteaux à beurre réaliste, mais mon sang était chocolat hyper réaliste. Donc, je commencé à manger moi-même attendre quoi? Je remarquai alors Paws à pied de nulle part et Thatcher lui ai donné un baiser sur la joue. QUELLE. Puis Thatcher se dirigea vers moi et m'a donné un baiser sur la joue. D'ACCORD . «Je suis une réincarnation de Knuckles!" Thatcher a crié. "Mais je suis un BLACK KNUCKLES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Je. Puis Paws ratatiné dans un raisin et Bonzi mangea. Et puis la dinde décapant nue cuite a volé du ciel et twerked sur la tête de tout le monde. Je mangeais la dinde décapant nue cuits ... enfants savoureux. QUELLE? Quoi qu'il en soit ... l'giantess Bink est revenu et a vu cette OBAMANATION ATTENDEZ QUOI ?? Obama était maintenant le giantess Bink. Donc, il était maintenant le giantess Obama. Il portait la robe Knuckles QUOI et dit: «J'OPPOSE! Je suis évidemment LA KNUCKLES RÉINCARNATION !!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'AVOIR SA ROBE !!!!!!!!!!" Puis Knuckles est arrivé. Il vit tout cela et juste implosé ... INTO SONIC ICE CREAM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! et un pikachu dans un soutien-gorge. Il portait le papa soutien-gorge torse nu et il a déclaré qu'il "Sweetypie ~;)" dans MS BD. Tout à coup, dans un speedo, je portais édition sac à dos de mon feu Mario Collectors. Alors Peppermint est venu vers moi et dit: "QUI VEUT TWISTED FRUIT ???!?! ?? !!?!?" puis elle se transforma en Peppa Pig. Elle renifla, et puis elle expanedededededede. Puis elle a implosé dans encore une fois, plus impeccable crème glacée Sonic avec les yeux écarquillés hyperréalistes dans les âmes de tout le monde. Et puis j'entends Chadtronic rire. Tout à coup, le ciel était plein de (heureux) émoticônes Skype. Ils ont été à danser le twerk vers moi. Ils sont venus plus en plus près par tous les yottasecond (1 / 100000000ths d'une milliseconde, vous l'esprit). Telle est la dernière chose que je me suis souvenu avant que je me suis réveillé dans ma maison, et annonces Lippies jouaient sur le téléviseur (vous savez, celui avec la voix effrayant en disant "Lips Kissy céréales, un baiser à chaque bouchée ~"?) Je regardai mon côté. J'étais terrifié. Là, assis sur la table, une boîte de crème glacée Sonic aux yeux sanglants les yeux dans mon âme. Juste à côté est un disque. A, disque gris blanc avec "SONIC_ICE_CREAM.EXE" écrit à la hâte. En outre, il a le logo Phillips plâtré et étiré au-dessus. Il avait l'air comprimé, aussi. Je pris le disque et inséré dans le lecteur de disque de mon 100 ans ordinateur portable. Le démarrage de son Mac joué, mais il était si fort qu'il a brisé mes fenêtres. (Punny!) L'écran d'ordinateur soudainement coupé au noir. Puis, j'ai entendu un air familier. Il a été le décoiffé 8-bit snort Flintstones thème! L'écran est allé au bleu et il avait le snort grand papa avec le visage de Fred flottant à côté de lui et il a dit "7 GRAND PAPA", puis une version midi de la voix de Joel joué. Je pressai début et il m'a fallu une image d'une maison, mais les couleurs ont été inversées, il avait un chien avec des ailes et Rex et Sleepy et dit REX ET LA APESITE Colers. Ceci est le meilleur jeu jamais! Ensuite, il est allé à un écran avec un grognement bizarre 4-cadre gif de Grand Papa danser le twerk, et à côté de lui était une géante pixélisé Bink danser le twerk. Il a joué la version Grand-papa de Grand Metropolis Zone de Sonic Heroes. Je spammé mon clavier, mais rien ne se passe. Je décidai alors de taper "K N U C K L E S" et le visage de 111 engendré attendre wWHAT? Et il a joué Carasol snort la chanson de Big Boo. Cependant, vous épelez que OH! Je regardai dans l'âme de 111 mais alors grand-père englouti l'écran avec un tas de chair. Il me regarda avec des yeux hyperréalistes et dit: "Vous êtes Joel. Et une réincarnation de Knuckles." . "Je suis également un fond." Je twerked l'intérieur de la pile de la chair un peu jusqu'à ce que le snort me laisser aller. "Et dire tout cela a commencé parce que je voulais un peu de crème glacée?" Je me suis dit. Je voulais vraiment rentrer à la maison et regarder mon émission préférée, MY LITTLE PONY: LIPPIES EST MAGIC !!!! Je me suis enfui. TRÈS TRÈS LOIN!!! Far out ... dans le système solaire. LE SOLEIL me regarda avec IT'S LUNETTES RAD ET TWERKED AT ME; me aveuglante. Tout d'un coup, un vaisseau spatial me kidannde. Wh Les étrangers étaient comme tortue choses ou quelque exotiques nus. Le dit, "BLOOP BLOP." et m'a donné une arme bizarre. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait à ce moment, mais je commencé à tirer l'homme de la caméra. attendez... J'ai essayé de tirer le pistolet et je frappe un cactus DANS L'ESPACE! wh et il a explosé avec un "OH!" sonner. Les étrangers ont juste regardé moi. + _ + "Bloop blop!" Ils ont dit à moi avec un son joyeux. Ils me chassés de leur vaisseau spatial. Je me suis senti quelque chose sur mon dos. Je l'ai attrapé; il était un "Kick-moi" signe. Je portais mes lunettes, et en quelque sorte il a dit "KICK Buttowski" à la place. Que diable???? Je fus soudain téléporté vers / dev / Page profil des griffes du chat. Ensuite, l'icône de l'snorty élargi et il a fallu tout le système solaire. Je fus jeté juste en dehors de la galaxie, et j'ai rencontré LA MANE SIX, qui sont en quelque sorte un million de fois plus grand que la galaxie. "OMG !!!!! MES RÊVES CAME TRUE !!!!!", je criais dans l'excitation pure. Il a toujours été un rêve long de la vie pour voir le Mane Six dans Bijoux pour que je veux dire, personne. Géante Rainbow Dash a touché mon front et j'a été ramené dans le monde réel, en face de mon ordinateur. Sur l'écran est un ordinateur de bureau Windows 7, avec un Koala image échantillon papier compressé et Bonzi amis. Sur la barre des tâches il n'y avait qu'un programme réduit: Firechrome. Je l'ai ouvert pour voir un site dédié à Grand-papa. Le 8-bit Flintstones musique jouait partout, et il y avait des icônes du Grand papa partout. Ils clignotent aussi! Je levai les yeux pour voir que j'ai 70 milliards onglets ouverts. Je pris un au hasard et il y avait une page blanche avec un bouton qui dit, "caulc enlever l'outil, cliquez ici" J'étais un idiot, donc je cliqué dessus. Soudain, l'ordinateur a démarré le spamming Skype sonne. Et puis il éteint. Je ne pouvais pas le rallumer. Après une minute de pleurnicher sur mon ordinateur, magiquement allumé. Sauf sur l'écran, il a dit "Ubuntu Furry Remix". "Best evfur système", je pensais que, étant donné que je suis un poil et je vais à des conventions à fourrure sur une base régulière. Je garde mes fursuits propre bien sûr. Soudain, l'ordinateur a commencé à danser le twerk. Non, littéralement. La tour et le moniteur sont à danser le twerk "Baby Got Back", qui a commencé à jouer au hasard. Et puis tout arrêté. Je suis sorti, et la première chose que j'entends est "Quoi qu'il en soit vous le voulez". Il pourrait être juste ma tête, bien que. Parce que je dois cette chanson coincée dans ma tête pour 3000 millions d'années. Je vois fursuits impeccable sur la route. Il ressemblait à la plupart d'entre eux ont été faites d'une simple fourrure et du carton ou quelque chose. Certains d'entre eux avaient snort yeux globuleux surdimensionnées, et quelques-uns d'entre eux ont même des taches de sang sur elle. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que je vois cela. Je dois obtenir mes yeux vérifiés ou quelque chose. "Ce doit être un GLITCH !!!!!!!!!!", je crié. Et puis Chienne Mountain, qui a une affiche géante du visage de Bink collé sur elle, a commencé à parler. Oui, vous avez bien lu, A TALKING MOUTAIN. Il a dit: «Mais bien sûr." "Quelle?" Il a continué, "Dearie, inded il est un petit problème. Elle est causée par un être impeccable ... connu comme TREVORETTE. Vous devez sauver la Terre d'elle. Ou bien il y aura Neko Sanses. Voulez-vous que? Voulez-vous le ensemble de la population de la Terre d'avoir un visage de grincer des dents gelée? " Je suis resté là. Les yeux des Bink visage affiches ont commencé à briller. Il y avait des halos sur les yeux. L'ordinateur a commencé hyperventilation au hasard quoi? Soudain, je suis dans un speedo, comme si je ne suis pas déjà dans un speedo. Parce que je portais à la fois un sequin pourpre et un speedo rouge chaud donc c'est délicieux. Que diable même. Anyhoo, on m'a donné une tâche par Chienne Montagne snort. Je devais arrêter ce "Trevorette", quel qu'il soit, et m'a donné le marteau de Thor pour le combattre. Soudain, je suis en face-à-face avec Trevorette. Elle chantait la chanson BAKU BAKU NYA NYA stupide et prétend également être LA GRANDE PAPYRUS ™ quoi? Je balançais le marteau à son visage et il a commencé à fondre. Lorsque son visage avait été, il y avait une autre horde de larbins nus-ass danser le twerk. "QU'EST-CE QUE LA HECCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" puis tout a explosé le style MichaelSquishyEddy89. Après tout fané, je débarquai en classique ™ French Fries Zilo. Je vis Zilopap sur le comptoir. Il a dit, d'une voix GoAnimate whilist les yeux dans mon âme, "Comment allez-vous ??????" tandis que la distribution sass. Puis tout est devenu rouge et il y avait un tremblement de terre pour une raison quelconque. Une voix de démon incroyablement fort dit, "OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH !!!!!!!!!! ZILOPAP, COMMENT OSEZ VOUS TRAVAILLEZ EN Zilo'S CLASSIC ™ Les FRITES !? !?!?!?!?!?!? VOUS À LA TERRE À LA TERRE À LA TERRE À LA TERRE À LA TERRE POUR SIX NEUF SEPT HUIT ZERO ZERO HUIT UN DEUX CINQ SIX NEUF NIE HUIT TROIS TROIS NEUF UN CINQ ZÉRO SEPT ANS !!!!!!! ALLEZ VOTRE CHAMBRE MAINTENANT !!!!!!!!!!!! " Ensuite, à la fois Caillou et uolliaC étendu sur mon visage causant de petits boutons Caillou pour se reproduire sur mon visage. Comme dans, les boutons en forme de visage de Caillou. Il a commencé à pleurer et danser le twerk en même temps. Puis j'entends plissant sacs. Est-ce que vous Nyro? wh Puis Tito engendre de pulvérisation nulle part wa-wa sur tous les visages. quelle? Délicieux. (Vous pouvez sortir de ce monde, les ingénieurs.) Tito m'a remis un TWISTED FRUITTM et m'a envoyé dans la chambre de M. Barber. M. Barber était debout à l'avant de la classe avec danser le twerk son pantalon tiré vers le haut à sa taille. "JE SUIS LE MAIRE DE LA VILLE HEUREUSE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" il a crié. "Maintenant, le temps pour l'apiculture camp d'été!" Pourquoi Tito m'a envoyé ici ?! ABEILLES? ABEILLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Il est mon professeur de maths préféré jamais!" Tito a soufflé un baiser au hasard pour aucune raison. Puis il a dessiné un porabola massif sur le tableau blanc et M. Barber a admiré pendant dix ans. Mais alors Kody Spiekers marchait et a dessiné un anthro graisse dans les engins de plongée scooba. "Bien que cela ajoute juste la cerise sur le gâteau!" M. Barber a crié de joie. Je commençais à weirded par la classe pré-calcul et je suis sorti. Mais M. Tremblay a donné naissance et a rendu mon genoux tremblay. Genouillères bulbeuses. Rage filmé ses genouillères bulbeuses et affiché en ligne pour le monde à voir! D'accord . . . Ce sont là quelques FAT ET SASSY genouillères BABE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et la vidéo avait Rage jouant un piano "thème" chanson impeccable sur ses rotules de danser le twerk. Donc, je suis sorti de l'école parce que je l'avais avec les genoux freaking de Rage. Il y avait un nu babysnort Rotules bout à bout sans queue qui a engendré dans le ciel, dessiné par Ken Penders! La couche snort danser le twerk cul est descendu, mais il est transformé en une nouvelle horde de larbins cul nu à nouveau. Je ne peux pas échapper à la MINIONS! Les sbires twerked en une masse qui ressemblait à un IHE danser le twerk anime et le visage de Pete le Pirate flottant sur chaque numéro de page dans mon école Yearbook. L'IHE danser le twerk animé m'a donné un flipper SONIC ICE CREAM et je l'ai jeté au dauphin Chadtronic flottant dans la piscine. Son visage était derpy et jamais changé comme JAKE SHOW. Ensuite, il y avait une maladroite 10 secondes pause pour aucune raison du tout. Je me suis vraiment ennuyé et je voulais juste regarder ce Lippies V.3 édition spéciale de MLP déjà! Alors je commençai à marcher la maison parce que je pouvais attendre PONY LIPPIES V.3 KNUCKLES. Il est avéré, il était un rêve !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je regardais Lippies V.3 MLP ALL DAY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !! Category:Blog posts